memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Kira Nerys (AMU)
For the primary universe counterpart, see Kira Nerys. :For the mirror universe counterpart, see Kira Nerys (mirror). :For the dark mirror universe counterpart, see Kira Nerys (DMU). :For the alternate reality counterpart, see Kira Nerys (alternate reality). , (2383-present) |Rank=Major |Insignia= |altimage= |altcaption=Major Kira }} In an alternate mirror universe Kira Nerys is a female Bajoran in the 24th century. Kira lived on Bajor during the Terran occupation and was a member of the Bajoran Resistance, Kira was also a member of the Bajoran Militia. The Bajora cell of the Maquis was led by Kira. In 2383, Shakaar Edon took over as leader of the Bajora cell after Major Kira meet a male Human named Typhuss James Kira from a universe where there is no Terran Empire, Kira then leaves with Captain Kira to go to his universe, to be free. Kira remained on the and was free from the Terran Empire. A year later, Kira requested to return to her universe to get Seska, Ezri Tigan and Jadzia Dax, so they can be free from the Terran Empire too, Kira and Typhuss were able to bring them back to the primary universe. Biography Early life Kira was born in November 2343 in the Dahkur Province of Terran occupied Bajor to Kira Taban and Kira Meru. She lived a large part of her life in the Singha refugee camp. In 2346, her mother was taken to Earth to serve as a comfort woman to the Terrans, ultimately becoming the lover of Emperor John Frederick. At three years old, Nerys was too young to understand this, and her father told his children that Meru had died. Nerys would not learn the truth until 2374, at which time she travelled back in time to 2346 using the Orb of Time. The three-year-old Nerys briefly met her future self but, as she was using the pseudonym "Luma Rahl", the young Nerys remained ignorant as to her identity. Following her mother's supposed death, Kira and her brothers were often cared for by Tir Remara. The Kira family received extra rations to compensate for Meru being taken to Earth to serve as one of Emperor John Frederick's comfort women. When Tir Remara found out about these extra rations (but not why the family was receiving them) she stole them and gave them to the resistance to be given to those more needy. When Taban caught her, she accused him of being a traitor and ran away. The Kiras were subsequently forced to give up their additional rations to avoid being hounded as collaborators. Nerys held this against Tir for years to come. Growing up, Nerys learned about the Bajoran Prophets from close family friend Prylar Istani Reyla. This was beginning of Kira's life-long faith in the Prophets and their love for the Bajoran people. (Star Trek: Terran Empire) Bajoran Resistance Kira joined the Shakaar Resistance Cell when she was only twelve, and spent most of her early time with the cell running errands and cleaning weapons. In 2357, just after her fourteenth birthday, Nerys and the Shakaar cell liberated the labor camp at Gallitep before the now-depleted mine laborers could be slaughtered by the Terrans. Nerys and her cell accomplished this infiltrating the Bajoran science ministry and accessing their transporter system, allowing the cell to bypass the camp's formidable security system and later transport the Bajoran laborers out. While at the ministry, Nerys managed to destroy the files on a prototype defense system that would allow the Terrans to track and destroy any unauthorized Bajoran air-traffic. In 2366, she snuck aboard the quarantined space station Alpha to gather information on the Double Helix virus that was infecting the station. She later assisted a medical team, which was allowed to travel to the station by the station master, John, by finding the source of the virus on the surface of the planet Bajor. In 2367, she infiltrated the Plin Syndicate criminal organization at the Doblana Arctic Base on Bajor in order to kidnap a Terran. The operation cost the life of Kira's brother, Kira Reon, whose sacrifice gained the resistance a chip which enabled them to monitor all Terran communications on Bajor. (Star Trek: Terran Empire) Maquis career Early days and 2369 Kira joined the Maquis when she was only twelve, and spent most of her early time with the Maquis running errands and cleaning weapons. Kira was part of a Maquis cell operating in the Bajoran sector. The Bajora cell of the Maquis was led by Kira in 2369. The Bajora cell operated in the Bajoran sector and they hid in the gravitic anomalies in the Denorios Belt from which they often led assaults on Terran mining station, Deep Space Mining Station 9, commanded by Benjamin Sisko. The Bajora cell main base was hidden on a small planetoid, Ha'Dara in the Denorios Belt. (Star Trek: Terran Empire) 2370 In 2370, Kira rescued Li Nalas in hopes that he would unite the different factions on Bajor. She fought on the Maquis's side against the Circle, a radical Bajoran group who attempted to overthrow the Bajoran government and drive the Maquis from Bajor. She was captured by them and tortured, but refused to divulge any security secrets about the Maquis to them. After learning that the group was being financed by Terrans in order to cause turmoil, so Earth could re-occupy Bajor, she traveled to Bajor and presented the evidence to the Council of Ministers, helping to end the threat. (Star Trek: Terran Empire) 2371 In 2371, on stardate 48315.6 Captain Jadzia Dax brings a new recruit, Typhuss James Halliwell, to join the Bajora cell and the Maquis, to Kira on the small planetoid base in the Denorios Belt. Kira accepts Typhuss as a new Maquis recruit and allows him to join the Maquis and the Bajora cell. The two become fast friends after meeting. ( ) Later that year, she became involved in Thomas Riker's plot to attack Earth on behalf of the Maquis. With Major Kira and Typhuss as his unwilling passengers, Thomas took the , to sector 001, deep in Terran space, where the Maquis believed that the Terrans were building a fleet of warships. Major Kira accused Thomas of still acting like a Imperial Starfleet officer instead of a terrorist; more concerned with intelligence reports and interstellar politics than with simply hurting the enemy. Despite entering the system, the Defiant was forced to withdraw when faced with a large fleet of Terran warships and Riker, Kira and Typhuss escaped on a Maquis raider and returned to the Bajoran sector along with the Maquis crew of the Defiant. ( ) 2383 In 2383, Shakaar Edon took over as leader of the Bajora cell after Major Kira leaves with Captain Kira to go to his universe, to be free. (Star Trek: Terran Empire; Star Trek: Intrepid) USS Intrepid-A Kira remained on the and was free from the Terran Empire. In 2384, Kira requested to return to her universe to get Seska, Ezri Tigan and Jadzia Dax, so they can be free from the Terran Empire too, Kira and Typhuss were able to bring them back to the primary universe. (Star Trek: Intrepid) Romance Typhuss James Halliwell Kira showed an attraction to Typhuss James Halliwell. When Kira was ordered to relax by Ezri Tigan in 2372, Kira met Typhuss in a bar at Maquis Headquarters. Kira and Typhuss talked for three hours. Then Kira took Typhuss back to her quarters and had sex with him. Kira fell in love with Typhuss after they had sex in her quarters. The next day Kira started to date Typhuss. In 2377, Kira broke up with Typhuss, after the Maquis found that Typhuss was an Imperial officer under the command of Captain Kathryn Janeway of the . (Star Trek: Terran Empire) Bareil Antos After Typhuss was found out to be an Imperial spy and officer, Kira became involved with Bareil Antos. Their relationship strengthened when, after Kira was replaced as leader of the Bajora cell, Bareil invited her to spend time at his monastery. He also helped her and Dax reveal The Circle's plan to take over Bajor by allowing them to dress in religious robes so they could safely make their way to Bajor's Council of Ministers. In 2377, during the time of the election of the Kai, their romance had progressed to a love affair. They ended the relationship, but they remained friends. (Star Trek: Terran Empire) Shakaar Edon Kira and Shakaar, were lovers for a year. He was her resistance leader during the early war with the Terran Empire. She met him again when she was sent by Kai Winn who had assumed the role of head of the government after the death of Kalem Apren, to reclaim soil reclamators from the farmers in his province. Government troops refused to attack their old leader, Shakaar. The relationship heated up during a visit to Maquis Headquarters. Kira and Shakaar had sex in her quarters. They ended the relationship in 2378, but they remained friends. (Star Trek: Terran Empire) Service record Category:Bajorans Category:Kira family Category:Maquis (AMU) personnel Category:Bajora cell members Category:Bajoran Militia personnel Category:Bajoran majors Category:Bajoran Resistance members Category:Shakaar Resistance Cell members Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) personnel Category:Alternate mirror universe